1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to a method for saving an Internet bookmark, and more particularly, to a method and a system for saving an Internet bookmark by serving a web page image as a representative image (visual bookmark) and a computer program product using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many web pages are set up on the Internet. Techniques for saving web addresses of these web pages to Internet bookmarks have been developed in order to allow Internet users to browse these web pages conveniently.
An Internet bookmark allows a user to cataloguing and save his favorite web pages so that subsequently, the user can connect to his favorite web pages through this Internet bookmark. The user can save multiple web addresses into the Internet bookmark as shortcuts for connecting to these web pages, and meanwhile, the user can assign a corresponding title to each of these shortcuts. Accordingly, the user can identify a web page linked to a shortcut according to the web address and the title saved in the shortcut.
However, when there are too many shortcuts in the Internet bookmark, the user may get confused and accordingly not be able to identify the web page linked to each shortcut by the title of the shortcut. In this case, the user has to open up the web pages one by one to identify the contents thereof, which is very inconvenient and time-consuming.
Additionally, such an Internet bookmark that the image of an entire web page is served as a representative image has been provided. However, when a user browses the web page through a small-sized display, the resolution of the representative image is greatly reduced due to the limitation of the image size. As a result, the text and image presented in the representative image of the Internet bookmark is too small to be read and accordingly it is very difficult for the user to identify the web page.